My Family
by Flower princess11
Summary: Jerry reflects on his past, his relationship with his family and his most special spy team.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Totally Spies or any of the characters. Totally Spies is the property of Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, David Micheal and Marathon Media.

* * *

 **My Family**

 _Me_

My past, just like the rest of me, is a mystery. Very few agents know of my past, and even then, it was always on the down low.

Suffice to say, I was born and raised in Liverpool with my twin brother and our younger sister, along with our parents. I have had a wild youth, but I made many mistakes, the worst of which is when I betrayed my twin brother and made him become the villainous madmen he is today, along with my sister, who had already been crazy to start with.

Usually I don't do things like this, think about my past. I mostly just focus on my work at WOOHP and try and keep the world a safer place from insane terrorists and criminal masterminds. However, sometimes a person just needs to reflect, kind of like how Clover says having a diary is a healthy outlet to personal and emotional stress.

Rest assured, this is no diary and thus, no one will ever see this, but still...she may be right...

Sometimes a person just needs to reflect...

Reflect on one's past...they're present and hopes for the future...

* * *

 _My Father_

My father was named Gerald Terrance Lewis II, and he was one of our countries most loyal and bravest soldiers.

He was a highly decorated army general of the British military and a hero to his men, our country and to me. Due to growing up during a warring era, my father had been deployed for months, sometimes years at a time and I had missed him terribly, but I knew he was gone because he was fighting for a noble cause... for our fair country and I had been proud to call a man like him as my father.

My father had died as a hero, he died in battle and with honor, by fighting for our country's safety during the war time. Mumsy and I have been utterly heartbroken but we also knew that his sacrifice had to be honored, as at the very least, the war ended soon after that, so father at the very least didn't die in vain as I knew his contribution, like all of Britain's great soldier, had been extremely necessary.

My father had been the man I had admired most as he was strong, brave and above all kind and had always said that he dreamed of the day that he would no longer need to fight like this.

To no longer need to fight bad people who want to do bad things, and so we could all live in a peaceful world.

I suppose he was the one who inspired _me_ to have the very same dream.

Mumsy says I am just like father was, and that I have his eyes, his sense of humor, his wit and above all, his courage and kind heart...I always took it as the greatest compliment to be compared to a great man like my dear old father.

If he were alive today, I wonder what he would think about WOOHP, about the kind of work I have done, and even my agents Clover, Alex and Sam. I am sure the girls would have adored him, and father would have become fond of them as I am. He was always a friendly man, despite being an experience soldier who had seen his share of battles.

Even if it's a little foolish, I do hope that he would have been pleased that even though I didn't go into the military service like he did, I am still fighting for peace, not just for JOE but for the entire world as a whole.

In hopes of making a difference, just like he did...

* * *

 _Mumsy_

I suppose the closest relationship I have is with my dear old mother, Mary Elizabeth Lewis, though I just call her mumsy when we are alone.

My mumsy had always been there for me, even after my father had passed away. She was and is basically the ideal upper class British mother and home maker, who always was there to keep me in line. She had been there worry about my education, make sure I ate my boiled cabbage and blood pudding and discipline me whenever she thought I have misbehaved, just like any dear mother would.

I love mumsy dearly but at times she could be intimidating when angered, which is the reason I tried not to anger her as much as possible.

As a child, mumsy had placed me in numerous lessons and activities, she made sure I got straight A's in school, learned French, Chinese and any other language she could put me in, hired many tutors and fighting instructors, including martial arts, mathematics, arts, language, science and just about any activity because she always said that she was thinking about my future and that I needed these skills.

I didn't realize until now that it had been her way of training me to become the spy that I am today.

It wasn't until she had became Mr.X that I would have ever expected her to have been a spy as well, during my entire childhood she had seemed to be nothing more than a loving, sweet, strict mother...then again, that was probably the point and a sign that she was just that good of a spy.

A good spy always knows how to keep their double life a secret, after all...

I still find it hard to believe that such a sweet and gentle looking woman could have ever been a spy but then again, I suppose I have no right to say that, given how skilled and brave my top agents are. My mother was a spy and from her records, one of the greatest the world ever had during the early days and I am proud that she had been on the side of good.

I always knew that my spy gene had come from some place...I just had always assumed it came from my father, given that he had been a soldier, not a spy but still a great and brave fighter, but it turns out I got the gene and my natural instincts and abilities from my dear old mumsy.

She has told me that she is proud of me, for unknowingly following in her footsteps and for creating WOOHP to make the world a better place and she tells me that my father would have been proud of me as well. She said that she has always known that I was a spy and just pretended to be oblivious in order to both test me and to test my abilities.

She also has told me that she is proud that I have passed and that she is proud of both the spy and man that I am today. I am also proud, I am proud to have such an extraordinary woman as my mother and another hero in my life.

* * *

 _My brother and sister_

Unfortunately, not all of my familial relationships were good, and I am ashamed to admit it was because of my own doing. My brother and sister both hate me and want me dead because of of what I did to them as children.

My brother Terrance is my evil twin, but before then, he had been my best friend and I loved him dearly. He had also been my greatest ally whenever we dealt with our crazy sister Sherry, who never let go of her grudge on me because I told mumsy she took the cookies before supper time, even though I did the same thing.

Back then I had believed it was a normal siblings rivalry with her and for most of the time, we had gotten along, I never would have expected that she would hate me over something so...so childish...

I had been a mere child at the time and that's what children do...I didn't realize until I was an adult just how insane she is...insane enough to hold a grudge over it for over 50 years and try to destroy me and WOOHP over it.

Unfortunately, my brother Terrance actually had a much more legitimate reason for hating me, due to betraying him and blaming him for cheating off of me during an exam, when it had been the other way around. It was the worst thing I have ever done and I always wish I could take it back but I can't.

Terrance hated me, called me a back stabber and I never could get his forgiveness when he ran away from home. I had been so ashamed of my actions that I vowed never to do anything like that ever again. I had tried to search for him but it was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Mumsy had been heartbroken while Sherry said it was my fault.

It was the only time she had ever been right.

I thought my brother had been lost forever and worse, dead. Only it was as bad as he had wanted to destroy me, my spies and my WOOHP all out of revenge. Rest assured, he was defeated and apprehended but even confessing to my crime, to our mother and being forced to repeat the fourth grade didn't satisfy him since he escaped and still tries to destroy me and my spies.

It breaks my heart each time seeing how far off the edge my brother has became and even more to know that it had been my fault but a man cannot change his past, he has to accept it, and move forward and accept things as they are.

I accepted the fact that my brother hates me, I accepted the fact that he is insane and I have accepted the fact that he needs to be locked behind bars where he belongs...I also accepted the fact that no matter how much I try, we will never have the precious brotherly friendship we once shared...

I have also accepted that my sister is a mad woman who cannot be reasoned with, I have accepted that she hates me for insane reasons and no amount of reasoning can ever fix that.

I have accepted that I am the only child in our family who still has sanity and morals intact...

I have accepted all of these things...though I didn't like it.

* * *

 _My spies_

I had spent my youth as a free lance spy until I moved to America in order to start what would eventually become the World Organization Of Human Protection. I had to make many sacrifices during my life in order to create WOOHP which also includes sacrificing my chance to have a family of my own.

It wasn't that I didn't have my share of romances during my early years, I did have quite a few lovely ladies after me, but an organization like WOOHP needs a lot of dedication and even though it would have been nice, I couldn't have a family of my own without endangering them.

I have many enemies, even from my freelance spy days and I couldn't get an innocent woman involved in my dangerous life or bring an innocent child into my dangerous world.

So I had to make that sacrifice and I never looked back.

I didn't really regret it but still I often did wonder what it would have been like to have my own children, to help them with their school work, go on family vacations and all the pleasant looking things I had seen normal civilian families do.

I didn't regret my choice...but still, it might have been nice but sometimes you just can't have it all...

Even if I wanted to, I am already passed my prime to have a child...but it wasn't a complete lost as I still managed to get a family in away. My WOOHP family to be precise, which are my favorite and best agents Clover, Alex and Sam, who are both my most unusual agents ever, along with some of the very best I have ever had the pleasure of training, but our relationship had grown into something more than a boss-employee, or even mentor-protege.

It really was strange, I don't even know when it all began since at first, they were just another set of recruited spies for my organization and they had been wild teenagers to boot who were much more interested in boys and parties than going on missions.

However over time, their skills had improved as they got older and matured, and began to the their missions more seriously. They soon raised through the ranks and became some of WOOHPs top agents. I had never been more proud of them when I had the honor of promoting each of them to the level of super spies, an achievement very few agents ever get to but it was just another sign of what great agents they are.

However, I am proud of each of them, for reason beyond just being good WOOHP agents.

Samantha or Sam as she prefers to be called, is as brilliant as she is beautiful. She is the most intelligent member of the team, along with the most focus during missions. Her outstanding intelligence, leadership skills and determination had turned her from that shy teenager I recruited into the amazing spy I always knew she would become. I am very proud of her of becoming not only one of WOOHPS greatest super spies ever, but also becoming a brilliant, amazing woman who is destined to change the world for the better, not only as a spy, but as Samantha the person.

I suppose my most complex relationship is with Clover. I don't exactly know what having a teenage daughter is like, but if it's anything like supervising a girl like her, I can imagine that many father's have their hands full. Clover is the member that is much more interested in boys, fashion and fame seeking than spy missions but that doesn't mean I ever doubted her abilities .Despite becoming easily distracted by boys and fashion, her heart is in the right place and she has proven more than once to be a very important asset to WOOHP. Her strong will and detective skills have left me speechless more than once and when she puts her mind into it...

Well, let's just say that I am relieved that she is on WOOHP's side.

And last but most definitely not least is the teams youngest member Alexandra, affectionately known as Alex. Despite the fact that it took her a little longer than others to get completely into her role as a spy, I never doubted her capabilities. I knew it was only a matter of time before she really got into it, and like many times before, I was right. Alex may be a little naive but she is also a very important part of the team as her fighting skills are some of the best I have ever seen, but also she is the sweetest, most lovable girl I have ever had the pleasure to know personally and I know that she is a very good influence to the other girls to follow.

Sam and Clover are good girls but I hate to imagine the many arguments they would have gotten in if Alex hadn't stepped in to be the mediator and smooth things over by being her sweet temper self.

Each one of these girls in amazing and in their own special way. I had been proud of seeing them each become these brave, brilliant, beautiful, strong and amazing women, not only as spies but as good people as well.

I had kept a close eye on them when they are in civilian mode, sure they always have complained about the lack of privacy but it was for their own good. The world of spying is dangerous and with all the enemies that have been after them in the past, I had to take precautions. Maybe some would call me being overprotective...and maybe I am

I just know that I would never be able to bare seeing anything bad happen to them, so I rather hear them complain about me being nosy than risk letting anything bad happen to them.

Even so, there was a bond between us that goes beyond just being a good spy team.

I had assign one of WOOHP's top scientist to tutor the girls in between missions so their grades wouldn't suffer because of their sacrifices for the greater good, sure a spy had to be willing to sacrifice anything but I wouldn't let them fall behind if I could help it. I even felt protective of them from none insane villain forces, in other words: Mandy.

Even all my advance research can't figure out why the girl is so determined to hurt my spies and while I try to let them handle things in their own way since they would prefer it that way, sometimes that Mandy girl just goes too far like when she tried to frame Clover for shop lifting out of spite or when she and her equally as obnoxious cousin Mindy practically transformed their pent house into a hideous nightmare that completely horrified my poor spies, I had to take matters in my own hands and teach them a lesson.

No one hurts my spies while I am around.

There had been other instances but overall, the more I came to know the girls, the closer I became to them and I had grown proud of them, not just as spies but as people.

I had been proud of them when I watched their high school graduation and then saw them go off to college, I never told them that I cried, a lot like how my mother cried when I had graduated from Oxford. Not only that but we had spent much time together outside of WOOHP, celebrating birthdays, Christmas and even going on special holidays together as if we were our own little family.

A family of master spies, but still a family none the less...

True, there are many other spies in my agency that I am fond of, such as Britney, Dean, Blaine and many others but it's no secret that these girls are my most special agents and my special family. Daughters may not be the right word due to the vast age difference between us but the girls told me that they see me as a grandfather to them.

That seems about right...

Maybe I never had the chance to have children of my own, but WOOHP still gave me a family, it instead gave me granddaughters, whom I love with all of my heart and I know they feel the same way..

Three beautiful, brilliant, special, wonderful granddaughters who I know I can trust to keep the world safe and carry out my mission for global peace, even after I am gone from this world. Because if anyone can change the world for the better, I know it will be these three girls..

My beloved Sam, Clover and Alex, the granddaughters I never had.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to let you all know, this story isn't connected to my other Totally Spies fanfic, "Like father, like spy". It is its own story.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
